When Dreams Come True
by Lynnie Sparrow
Summary: When Jack takes a girl captive he learns a lot about her. Including a long lost legend and a way to find what he dreamed about for years. JOC. Give it a try! RR!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own potc or any of the characters besides Lynnie.  
  
When Dreams Come True  
  
Chappy 1: Of Wisdom and Water Fights  
  
***  
  
It was a grey, cloudy day. Not the best weather to be out at sea. A storm was coming in. You could hear the distant thunder crackling in the distance and see an occasional spark of lightning every now and then  
  
Jack Sparrow was on deck overseeing the work of his crew. As usual he had a bottle of rum in his hand and was taking a swag of it every chance he got. He was in the middle of taking a particularly large gulp when one of his crew members, Palen, came up to him.  
  
"Cap'n Sparrow, there's a ship coming up on the horizon."  
  
"No worries, mate." said Jack as he grabbed the rail to balance himself. "Have we had any problems before?"  
  
Palen just grinned.  
  
"Get the cannons ready an' raise the flag. We have a ship to catch."  
  
"Aye, Cap'n."  
  
Palen went to work on the flag as Jack told the rest of the crew what to do and then went up to the top deck to see the ship. 'Yes, this is going to be an interesting night.'  
  
***  
  
"Lynnie, stop it!" laughed Crystal.  
  
"Why should I? Besides, you need it."  
  
Crystal and Lynnie were assigned to scrub the decks, but it turned into more of a water fight. They have been friends since Lynnie could remember. Crystal was a tall, skinny girl with dark skin from hours in the sun. She had long, flowing honey brown hair and deep blue eyes. Lynnie wasn't as tall as Crystal, but she was close. She had reddish-brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders in curling locks and bright green eyes.  
  
Crystal shrieked as Lynnie splashed some more water in her direction.  
  
"Okay, that's it!" yelled Crystal and she took the bucket and dumped it on top of Lynnie.  
  
"Crystal! Lynnie! That's enough!"  
  
Captain Lee appeared on deck.  
  
"You two are disastrous together! Your finished here! Go to your cabins!" he yelled.  
  
"Are you grounding us?!" said Lynnie, shocked.  
  
"In a way, yes. Goodnight girls."  
  
Lynnie stormed off to the lower decks, slowly followed by Crystal.  
  
***  
  
"Get the boats ready! We're going to board!"  
  
'Yes,' Jack thought, looking through his telescope. 'Everything's going perfect. So far there is no sign that they've seen us.' Jack went to his cabin to get a few things he might be needing. He went to his desk and grabbed his sword and his pistol. Then he went to join the crew waiting on deck.  
  
"Gents! Let's go!"  
  
They boarded the boats and rowed out into the night. The ocean was quite caom and the moon shone brightly. 'Such a peaceful night,' Jack thought, a smile creeping up into his face. 'They wont be expecting anything like this.' 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer : Johnny is mine, mine, MINE! mwahaha (we all wish...)  
  
Chapter Two : It All Begins.  
  
Lynnie opened the door to her cabin and stormed inside.  
  
'How could he ground me?' she thought furiously and laid down on her bed. 'I am, after all, part of the crew.' She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was fast asleep in a endless world of black.  
  
It felt like she had just laid down, when suddenly she flew up out of bed, her eyes wide open. "Was that a scream? No... it couldn't be. But wait, what's that? Oh my God, swords. We're being attacked!"  
  
Lynnie ran to her sword, grabbed it and headed for the door. She opened it to a pair of cold, grey eyes staring right back at her.  
  
"'Ello Poppet," said the pirate. She could see hunger in his eyes.  
  
Lynnie screamed as he grabbed her by the arm and threw her against the wall, knocking all the wind out of her.  
  
"Well, well. What do we got here? A lady pirate!"  
  
She struggled to free herself, but to no avail. He was too strong and he was using all his weight to pin her to the wall.  
  
"Get off me! You filthy, loathsome bastard!" she screamed, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. He only laughed a cruel, mocking laugh and gripped her arm harder.  
  
"Why, aren't you a rebellious little girl. The captain will be very pleased with you," he said and jerked her away from the wall and out of the room. As they walked down the corridor and to the deck, she saw bodies everywhere of her crew mates. 'I'm going to be sick' she thought as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. They stopped in front of a man who had dark brown hair down to his shoulders that was decorated with braids and beads. He had warm, brown eyes lined with kohl, and was wearing a faded red bandana tied around his head.  
  
"Palen, what do we have here?" the man said. Amusement was playing in his eyes.  
  
"Found her in a cabin, cap'n. Thought you might want to see 'er."  
  
"Ahh, I see. She's a pretty lass," he said, studying her closely. "And what be your name, luv?"  
  
Lynnie said nothing. She only glared at him threateningly. He laughed softly.  
  
"She put up a struggle down there. She'd be a tough one," Palen added in.  
  
"Hmm, I see. Well, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, if it means anything to you."  
  
Still silence.  
  
"Well, I see we're not getting anywhere standing here like this. Palen, take her back to the Pearl and lock her in my cabin. I'll deal with her later."  
  
"Aye, cap'n."  
  
Lynnie renewed her struggle as he started to drag her towards the boats. Some more pirates joined in to help control her. She only doubled her efforts. As far as she was concerned, she wasn't going anywhere. What about Crystale? Their Captain? Are they all dead by now? 'Why didn't they kill me too?' She didn't understand. She kicked and screamed, but it did no good The more she fought, the tougher they were with her. They forced her into a boat and they set off.  
  
As they sailed to the ship, she took in the appearance of the Pearl. She had given up resisting because there were four of them and one of her. It was useless anyway. Yeah, she was strong, but nowhere near as strong as four other men.  
  
The Black Pearl was enormous, dressed in torn black sails and a black flag with a skull and crossbones on it. It didn't look very inviting to Lynnie. They carried her up to the deck and into a cabin.  
  
"Hope you enjoy you stay," laughed Palen and he slammed the door. She could hear the 'click' of a lock bring turned in the door. She had no escape now. The room she was in wasn't too big, but it wasn't small. It was windowless, and there was a bed in the middle. She looked around and saw a desk in the corner. She walked over to it and that it was covered in maps and letters.  
  
Lynnie started to turn around, but something caught her eye. On the desk was a round, silver ring with some dark green stone in the middle of it, but something was different about it. On the inside of the band there was what looked like a sword engraved into it. 'I've seen the before. It was my fathers.' Just thinking about her father brought tears to her eyes. Her father was killed when she was only ten years old. She loved her father dearly, more than anything in the world. That's when she decided to become a pirate. She swore she would kill the person that brought her so much pain in her life.  
  
Lynnie leaned against the bed, put her head on her knees, and started to cry. It seemed like she was there for eternity, but she finally fell sleep there on the floor, drenched in her own tears.  
  
Tada! After a whole 10 months Chapter two is finally up! LOL! I'll be better about this story. Please Review!  
  
Much Love, Lynnie. 


End file.
